The present invention is directed to a dynamic drum beater. Conventional bass drum beaters are inserted into bass drum pedals and used to strike the bass drum. Bass drum beaters have felt, wood or plastic beaters and chrome, steel metal shafts. The dynamic drum beater is based on a conventional beater; however, differs drastically because it utilizes a spring and damper arrangement to aid the performer in striking the drum resulting in a lift in rebound which enhances the upstroke. Capitalizing on the energy of a spring to aid the performer and rebound off of the drum. The end of the beater (where it impacts the drum) uses a conventional felt, wood or plastic tip or essentially any material used to strike drums.
The prior art discloses a drum stick with a spring coupling between the handle portion and the impacting portion. The spring can be locked so as to make the handle and impacting portion of the stick fixed. The prior art further discloses a ball fitted to a compression spring actuated be electric current for use with a Xylophone. Also disclosed in the prior art, is a thimble device which fits over the fingers of the player of a Glockenspiel, or similar instrument, where a small metal spring projects from the end of the thimble to which a wooden button is attached. The prior art also makes known the use of a spring loaded base drum assembly where the spring works to return the drum stick and head away from the drum face when the foot pedal is released.
The present invention differs from the prior art in one preferred embodiment of the present invention which employs a spring between the hinged portion of the beater shaft and the impact portion of the beater shaft with a damping cover means fitted over the spring to stiffen the assembly and provide the desired flexibility when used. In a second preferred embodiment of the present invention, a universal joint is employed between the hinged portion of the beater shaft and the impact portion of the beater shaft with a spring cover means fitted over the universal joint to stiffen the assembly and provide the desired flexibility when used. In yet a third preferred embodiment of the present invention, a ball and socket joint is employed with a spring cover means fitted over the ball and socket joint to stiffen the assembly and provide the desired flexibility when used.